koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hōjō
The Hōjō clan or the Late Hōjō clan (後北条氏, Go-Hōjōshi) was a large clan that traces its lineage back to the 16th century. One of their distant relatives includes the Fukushima family. The Samurai Warriors series distinguishes them with the color black. The clan's founder was Ise Shinkurō (posthumously Hojo Sōun) who claimed the clan's foundations from the rest of the Ise clan. His son established the Hojo name and gained influence with the Kamakura shogunate through political marriage. Their fortune and political power quickly earned them allies and made them targets of many would-be conquerors. At their prime, they had seventeen clans serving them and 476 vassals at their disposal. Their main code of arms is based on a tale found in the Taiheiki. When Benzaiten of Enoshima was praying for the prosperity of her descendants, the beautiful woman's prayers were answered by the arrival of a large snake. The serpent left three of its scales and disappeared. It is said that Benzaiten was pleased with her gift and took the scales. Clan Heads # Sōun # Ujitsuna # Ujiyasu # Ujimasa # Ujinao Other Figures *Ujitoki - Sōun's second son. *Genan (Nagatsuna) - Sōun's third son. *Katsurayama Ujihiro - Sōun's fourth son. *Tamemasa - Ujitsuna's third son, Tsunashige's adoptive father. *Ujita - Ujitsuna's fourth son. *Tsunataka - Ujitsuna's adopted son. *Shinkuro - Ujiyasu's first son, died in his youth. *Ujiteru - Ujiyasu's third son, adopted by Ōishi Sadahisa and renamed Oishi Genzō. *Ujikuni - Ujiyasu's fourth son, adopted by Fujita Shigetoshi and renamed Fujita Ujikuni. *Ujinori - Ujiyasu's fifth son, spent his childhood as a political hostage at Sunpu castle by Imagawa Yoshimoto alongside Tokugawa Ieyasu. *Ujitada - Ujiyasu's sixth son, originally Ujita's son before Ujiyasu adopted him, followed by his adoption by Sano Munetsuna and renaming to Sano Ujitada. *Saburō - Ujiyasu's seventh son, orignally a hostage to the Uesugi, he was eventually adopted and renamed Uesugi Kagetora by Kenshin. *Ujimitsu - Ujiyasu's eighth son, another son adopted by Ujiyasu from Ujita. *Ujitaka *Tsunashige (Tsunanari) - Tamemasa's adopted son, Ujiyasu's nephew. *Tsunafusa (Kushima Katsuhiro; speculative) - Tsunashige's brother. *Ujishige - Tsunashige's son. *Katsuchiyo (Ōta Gengorō) - Ujimasa's second son, real name is uncertain. *Ujifusa - Ujimasa's third son, eventually changed clan name to Ōta Ujifusa. *Chiba Naoshige - Ujimasa's fourth son, originally adopted by Ujiteru, but later adopted again by Chiba Kunitane. *Naosada - Ujimasa's fifth son. *Shigehiro Ladies *Yōshūin - Ujiyasu's mother *Suikeiin - Imagawa Ujichika's daughter, Ujiyasu's only known spouse with a name *Hōjō Fujin - Ujiyasu's eldest daughter, Takeda Katsuyori's second wife *Jōkōin - Ujiyasu's second daughter, Ashikaga Yoshiuji's wife *Nanakuma-dono - Ujiyasu's third daughter, Ujishige's wife *Nagarinin - Ujiyasu's fourth daughter, Ōta Ujisuke's wife *Hayakawa-dono - Ujiyasu's fifth daughter, Imagawa Ujizane's wife. Also argued to be his eldest daughter, but this has not been historically verified. *Ozaki-dono - Ujiyasu's sixth daughter, Chiba Chikatane's wife *Shitokuin - Ujiyasu's seventh daughter, Ogasawara Yasuhiro's wife *Kikuhime (Tsuruhime) - Ujiyasu's eighth daughter, Satomi Yoshiyori's second wife, Chiba Toshitane's wife *Ōbaiin (Kōbaiin) - Takeda Shingen's eldest daughter, Ujimasa's wife *Hōshōin - Ujimasa's second wife *Tokuhime - Tokugawa Ieyasu's second daughter, Ujinao's wife Major Vassals Hōjō's Colored Banner Commanders Hōjō's Colored Banner Commanders (北条五色備) were five officers Ujiyasu appointed to command several divisions of his army, each one marked by a different colored banner. *Masataka Kasahara - White *Mototada Tame - Black *Naokatsu Tominaga - Blue *Tsunataka Hōjō - Red *Tsunashige Hōjō - Yellow Other Vassals * Itabeoka Kōsetsusai * Yamakaku Yasusada * Inomada Kuninori/Inomada Norinao * Ishimaki Yasumasa * Shimizu Yasuhide * Andō Yoshinari/Andō Ryōsei * Haga Yasutada * Haga Ujitsugu * Matsuda Norihide * Matsuda Yatsusato * Daidoji Masashige * Daidoji Naotsugu * Tōyama Naokage * Tōyama Tsunakage * Ōta Yasusuke * Ueda Tomonao * Kajiwara Kagemune * Narita Nagayasu * Ōishi Sadahisa * Fūma Kotarō * Kuwashima Ujitoki * Date Fusazane * Chiba Naotane * Chiba Naoshige * Yura Narishige Retainer Families *Tamanawa Hojo branch *Daidoji *Matsuda *Okano *Hara (lower branch) *Nakayama *Ōishi *Narita *Toyama *Kajiwara *Ueda *Uno *Tominaga *Mishuku *Kasahara *Kaiho *Fuma Major Castles * Koukokuji Castle * Nirayama Castle * Odawara Castle Other Castles Separated by province name. ;Sagami :Tamanawa Castle, Kawamura Castle, Misaki Castle, Ukui Castle ;Izu :Yamanaka Castle ;Musashi :Edo Castle, Takiyama Castle, Hachiōji Castle, Hachigata Castle, Iwatsuki Castle, Kawagoe Castle, Tenjinyama Castle, Matsuyama Castle, Oshi Castle, Kozukue Castle ;Ueno :Usui Castle, Hirai Castle ;Shimofusa :Sekiyado Castle Gallery Hojo-mon-nobunyagayabou.png|Samurai Cats version of crest. External Links * Odawara City Website Odawara City Official Website. * Sengoku Hojo no Subete Japanese fan site and unofficial database. Category:Clans